


Sweet Like Cocoa

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Christmas Presents 2016 [6]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweetness, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: Rin and Bon spend Christmas together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is not canon (obviously) and is set a few years in the future. They boys are calmer in their older years which is probably OoC which is why I tagged that. This is a Christmas gift for a friend and I hope she likes it!

There is something soothing in making cocoa with a friend, something settling in making it with a lover. Having another person in the kitchen while you boil milk and add vanilla to it with a dash of salt. When you mix like sugar and chocolate into milk that you are making. Swirling and twirling together and becoming one thing that brings joy and contentment to the soul. And if there is one thing that Rin loves more than cooking it’s cooking with someone he loves. Even if the person he ended up loving isn’t someone he thought he would ever love.

 

He leans into Bon, watching as the normally wild male stares at the instruction for the brownies they want to go along with their cocoa with intense concentration. It’s Christmas and True Cross has given them the day off despite it not being an actual holiday for Japan. The air is warm as the oven preheats and Rin envies the paper in Bon’s hands. Of course, his lover looks over while Rin is staring at him deep in thought, the scowl on Bon’s face that lightens as he takes in Rin.

 

“We aren’t sharing these with the others right?” the taller male asks. Rin laughs and shakes his head. Neither one of them had been too eager for the fried chicken the others had wanted. Rin takes a deep breath he’s calmer now than he has been in a long time. More at peace. Yukio likes to say that it’s thanks to Bon, why his supposedly smarter little brother would think fire would calm down fire he isn’t sure.

 

“Nope. Just for us,” Rin states as he pulls the large mixing bowl closer to him. They work together to mix the in the needed ingredients. Four eggs are cracked with flourish into a bowl. Then one cup of flour and one and three-fourths cup of unsweetened cocoa powder is mixed in. Bon sticks a finger into the uncompleted batter earning his hand a smack.

 

“No tasting until it’s finished!”

 

Bon whines and shakes his hand as two and a half cups of sugar, half a teaspoon of salt, one teaspoon of vanilla extract and then butter are added into the batter. Once it is all mixed together the two dip their fingers into the batter to try it.

 

“Perfect,” they say together before pouring the batter into a pan.

 

The wait time while the brownies cook is spent between kissing and working on homework. When forty-five minutes are up and the brownies are pulled out of the oven Bon clears his throat.

 

“So I know we agreed not to get each other presents but,” he digs into his pocket and pulls out a small package. Rin takes the package curiously. It fits in the palm of his hand and is very light. He tears off the wrapping paper and laughs at the sight of the bright pink hair pretties. He looks up at Bon with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Really?”

 

Bon flicks his still long bangs and chuckles.

 

“Well, you still have long ass hair so yes. Can’t be productive if you can’t see past your own hair.”

 

“Shut up you jerk.”

 

“Make me!”

 

Cups of cocoa are put down so that they can roughhouse without spilling their drinks. Rin pins Bon easily and smiles down at his boyfriend. The half demon leans down and nips the tip of his nose. 

 

“I didn’t get you anything,” Rin admits.

 

“What are you talking about? You gave me a cooking lesson.”

 

That starts another playful fight and by the time they are done their cocoa is cold and brownies starting to go hard. They clean up their mess, washing out their cups and setting the dishes to soak.

 

“I’m glad I got to spend today with you. Christmas isn’t the same without someone you love,” Bon whispers later while the are in Rin’s room. Rin grabs Bon’s hand.

 

“Don’t be getting too sappy on me now,” the half-demon chides playfully, squeezing the hand in his grip, “Besides I still have to have a shadow everywhere I go so I can’t just up and leave you.”

 

Bon snorts and raises an eyebrow at Rin who tries to smile innocently like he hasn’t snuck off here and there. They lean back, resting their backs on the headboard of the bed. They don’t often get nights like this, where they get to hang out, where the get to cuddle and do other gross romantic shit. 

 

They sit in the darkness, talking and playfully ribbing each other. It’s perfect and they all know that their time could end at any time. Missions could go wrong, nature could turn against them, so many things could wrong. Life is short and they don’t want to waste a moment of theirs. Moonlight streams through the window.

 

“If we can we should do this next year.”

 

“We should.”

 

Talking devolves into kissing which almost devolves into more only for a pillow to be thrown at them.

 

“There are other rooms you two can defile,” Yukio calls out ending any possibility of fun times. Neither one of them even realized that the younger Okumura was in the room so they settle back down muttering under their breath earning them another item tossed at their heads. 

 

“Come on! That isn’t necessary. It’s Christmas show a little spirit.”

 

“I am by not kicking you out of our room.”

 

The boys grumble unhappily but go silent when the younger brother sits up to glare at them. Carefully they wiggle under the covers and get comfortable on the bed. Yukio lays back down and the other two let out a breath of relief. Rin leans forward and presses a kiss to Bon’s forehead.

 

“Good night, Rin.”

 

“Good night Bon.”

 

“Goo-”

 

“Go to sleep!”

  
Rin chuckles and happily lets his eyes close. With the beating of his lover's heart under his ear sleep rushes to greet him. This could be one of the best Christmas’ he has ever celebrated.


End file.
